Neurodegenerative disorders (NDs) are a group of related human maladies that share a common pathophysiological feature, the progressive degeneration of selective neuronal populations over the course of time. Despite significant progress in elucidating the genetic causes underlying these disparate disorders, relatively little is known about the biochemical mechanisms that cause the selective neuronal degeneration common to all of them.
One of these diseases, Huntington's Disease (HD), leads to loss of striatal neurons, resulting in both physical and mental disabilities. Symptoms usually appear between the ages of 30 and 50 but can begin as early as 2 and as old as 80. People with Huntington's Disease require care from health professionals of many stripes, including general practitioners, neurologists, social workers, home health aides, psychologists, physical therapists, and speech/language pathologists.
Huntington's Disease Society of America estimates that approximately a quarter of a million Americans have Huntington's Disease or are at risk of inheriting the HD mutation. The cost of caring for patients with neurodegenerative diseases is enormous. For example, combined with the expense of long-term care and the impact of lost productivity, the cost of Huntington's Disease and related disorders is estimated at 2.5 billion dollars.
With the number of individuals affected with neurodegenerative disorders and the costs associated with caring for these individuals, there is a dire need for novel therapies that prevent and treat these conditions.